Versace
"Versace" is a 2013 song released by American hip hop trio Migos. Lyrics Yeah Oh shit man what that is Shoutout Migos, shoutout Zaytoven one time Them Migos is drinking at the Versace store Versace, Versace, Medusa head on me like I'm 'luminati This is a gated community, please get the fuck off the property Rap must be changin' ‘cause I'm at the top and ain't no one on top of me Niggas be wantin' a verse for a verse, but man, that's not a swap to me Drownin' in compliments, pool in the backyard that look like Metropolis I think I'm sellin' a million first week, man, I guess I'm a optimist Born in Toronto, but sometimes I feel like Atlanta adopted us What the fuck is you talking 'bout? Saw this shit comin' like I had binoculars Boy, Versace, Versace, we stay at the mansion when we in Miami The pillows Versace, the sheets are Versace, I just won a Grammy I've been so quiet, I got the world like, "What the fuck is he plannin'?" Just make sure that you got a back up plan ‘cause that shit might come in handy Started a label, the album is comin' September, just wait on it This year I'm eatin' your food and my table got so many plates on it Hundred inch TV at my house, I sit back, like, "Damn, I look great on it" I do not fuck with your new shit, my nigga, don't ask for my take on it Speakin' that lingo, man, this for my nigga that trap out the bando This for my niggas that call up Fernando to move a piano Fuck all your feelings, ‘cause business is business, it's strictly financial I'm always the first one to get it, man, that's how you lead by example Versace, Versace, Versace, Versace, Versace, Versace Word to New York ‘cause the Dyckman and Heights girls are callin' me "Papi" I'm all on the low, take a famous girl out where there's no paparazzi I'm tryna give Halle Berry a baby and no one can stop me Versace, Versace, Versace, Versace Versace, Versace, Versace, Versace Versace, Versace Versace, Versace Versace Versace, Versace Versace, Versace Versace Versace, Versace, Medusa head on me like I'm 'Luminati I know that you like it, Versace, my neck and my wrist is so sloppy Versace, Versace, I love it, Versace the top of my Audi My plug is John Gotti, he give me the ducks, I know that they're mighty Shoes and shirt Versace, your bitch want in on my pockets She ask me why my drawers silk, I told that bitch "Versace" Cheetah print on my sleeve, but I ain't never been in the jungle Try to take my sack, better run with it, nigga, don't fumble Versace, Versace, Versace, Versace Versace, Versace, Versace, Versace Versace, Versace Versace, Versace Versace Versace, Versace Versace, Versace Versace You can do Truey, I do it Versace, you copped the Honda, I copped the Mazi You smoke the mid, I smoke exotic, I set the trend, you niggas copy Cookin' this dope like I work at Hibachi Look at the watch, it blow hot like some Taki Come in my room, my sheet Versace, when I go to sleep, I dream Versace Medusa, Medusa, Medusa, these niggas, they wishin' they knew you They coppin' the Truey, remixin' the Louis, my blunts is fat as Rasputia In a striped shirt like I’m Tony the Tiger, I’m beatin' the pot; call me Michael Lot of you niggas that copy, look at my closet, Versace, Versace Versace, Versace, Versace, Versace Versace, Versace, Versace, Versace Versace, Versace Versace, Versace Versace Versace, Versace Versace, Versace Versace King of Versace, Medusa my wifey, my car is Versace, I got stripes on my Mazi I'm dressin' so nicely they can't even copy You'd think I'm Egyptian, this gold on my body Money my mission, two bitches, they kissin' My diamonds is pissin', my swag is exquisite Young Offset no preacher but you niggas listen Them blue and white diamonds, they look like the Pistons Codeine sippin', Versace, I’m grippin' them bands in my pocket, you know that I’m livin' I’m draped up in gold, but no Pharaoh, rockin' handcuffs; that’s Ferragamo Bricks by the boat, overload, I think I’m the Don, but no Rocco This the life that I chose, bought out the store, can’t go back no more Versace my clothes while I’m sellin' them bows, Versace take over, it took out my soul Versace, Versace, Versace, Versace Versace, Versace, Versace, Versace Versace, Versace Versace, Versace Versace Versace, Versace Versace, Versace Versace Why It Sucks #The song contains unabashed product placement for Versace. #The music video is silly and laughable #The lyrics are ridiculous. #The song's hook is repetitive, like the infamous "Gucci Gang". #The beat is not very interesting. Only Redeeming Quality #It helped the Migos blow up. Music Video Category:2010s Songs Category:Hip Hop/Rap Songs Category:Songs with Dumb Lyrics Category:Songs with bad music videos Category:Migos Songs Category:Songs with Obvious Product Placement Category:Annoying Songs Category:Repetitive Songs Category:Songs that are an Embarrassment to a Singer's Career. Category:Mumble Rap Songs